


girl next door

by valiidpunkman



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Billy Jacking Off, Billy’s POV, F/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Nervous Billy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping Tom, Slow Burn, Third Person POV, Underage Smoking, jealous billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiidpunkman/pseuds/valiidpunkman
Summary: Billy is infatuated with his next door neighbor, watching on through his bedroom window. He isn’t too good with feelings.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Other(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Night is beginning to creep in when Billy sighed as he picked up his pack of Marlboros that sat on his night stand and noticed he had only one cigarette left. Pulling the last one out and making a mental note to buy another pack before he drives to school tomorrow, he flicks the lighter and holds it up before there’s a knock on his bedroom door.

“What is it?” Billy grumbles with his last Marlboro still hanging from his lips, tone not hiding how irritated he is at the interruption of his alone time. After unloading box after box into the new Hargrove-Mayfield residence, especially all the pre-teen girl shit that Max owns, the blonde boy would rather not talk nor listen to anyone for the rest of the night. Not his asshole dad, not his nag of a step mom, and definitely not his brat of a step sister. He was planning to either get stoned and listen to his tapes, or rub one out to the nudey mags that have already been shoved under his bed for safe keeping, and fall asleep post-jacking off.

“Neighbors are here to welcome us or whatever,” Billy’s little step sister Max says. Her voice is muffled through the door when she talks, and it’s not like she ever speaks up to Billy in general. They like to keep the talking to a minimum, only if it’s something real interesting or important. Otherwise it’s almost guaranteed to lead to an argument one way or another.

“ _What?_ I can’t hear you when you don’t speak up,” Billy raises his voice. “Jesus Christ, just come in. I’m decent.” With that, in comes the freckled ginger haired girl with an inherent attitude that endlessly annoys her older brother.

“I _said_ that neighbors are here to greet us. Welcome us to their neighborhood. You coming out?” She asks, crossing her arms over herself as some sort of protective stance. She’s dressed in ripped blue jeans, a bright red hoodie and green sneakers. As opposed to Billy, who’s sitting up on his new bed with his signature button up almost all the way undone and a pair of basketball shorts for pajamas. Their relationship has always been volatile, but since moving to Hawkins it’s been going steadily downhill. They blame each other for the move. They want nothing to do with one another. Billy finds it hard but manages to retrain himself from snapping at her for the attitude when he sees her roll her eyes at the boy.

“Oh, they have a daughter by the way. She goes to Hawkins High. Maybe that’ll change your mind,” she raises her brows as if to say _yeah, I know you’ll charge at the first whiff of pussy you get in this town._ She’s repulsed by her brother’s promiscuity, but nevertheless knows it’s his weakness to go after any girl with a pretty smile or long legs or both. Billy can’t lie and say that his ears didn’t perk up like a character in a cartoon when Max mentioned a girl, but also the thought of having to turn the charm on exhausted him tonight. Besides, if she’s just next door and goes to his new school, he’ll eventually get there. So he plays it off that he doesn’t care, cause he doesn’t, ok? Despite his reputation, he has standards and moods and right now getting laid can wait. As soon as Max shuts his door Billy is grabbing the cigarette he never got to start, placing it in his mouth and taking a drag. Knowing his dad will flip his shit if he smells smoke drifting in their new house, he goes to open the blinds of the window and open it when something snatches his attention.

Outside his bedroom window is nearly a perfect view of the neighbor’s room a hundred feet away. Given the looks of the inside it must belong to the aforementioned girl Max teased him about. Billy makes out several movie posters, a mirror and a dresser as well as the bed scattered with throw blankets. He doesn’t know why but something tells him it’s not the parents’ room. As if on cue, the family that has greeted the new Hargrove-Mayfield house steps out and the mullet wearing boy looks on as the family of four wave one last goodbye to Susan and Max before returning to their home. Billy eyes them curiously as he occasionally puffs his nicotine and can make from far away a middle aged couple, a younger girl and a shorter boy that skips up the stairs happily as the family walks behind him. Must be her little brother, he gathered.  
Feeling like he was stepping out of line and invading their privacy, he wants so badly to ash the remainder of his smoke and turn off his lamp and just go to bed. He wishes he could forget about it, they’re just your average ordinary American family. He couldn’t catch a good look at the girl from the distance and the darkess, but he imagines she’s pretty damn cute just for the sake of the fantasy. 

Like God himself was giving Billy a gift at that very moment, the girl turns on another light in her room, illuminating it more for Billy’s gaze. Out of humility he scoots back from the window a bit, hoping not to get caught and have all chances destroyed of meeting her and having a good time tomorrow at school. He knows she’d be able to see him too, if she just took the time to look.  
Her back is to him as she stretches and puts her hand over her mouth as she what Billy assumes is yawn — it was getting late, and it’s a school night too. She looks in the mirror closely before reaching behind her ears to take off her earrings, both holes in each. After pinching her face and ruffling her hair, silently critiquing her own appearance in the mirror, odd, Billy thinks, as if it’s some weird girl thing he couldn’t understand if he tried. She’s pretty, really pretty, and it doesn’t make sense to him at all that she frowns at her reflection. Billy does all kinds of weird shit in the mirror, he knows that as a fact. Dancing or playing the air guitar to his blasted music, even practicing his best smirk for when that time comes. But here she was, looking off and eventually just ditching the mirror before she turns on her stereo that lays on the desk in the corner. She takes time when undressing, and Billy almost wants to drool when he sees her top and her pants being discarded. To his dismay, she heads to the en suite bathroom and doesn’t give Billy anything else to see after she turns off her lights and all’s he could see was her glowing red lava lamp right by the window, blobs of goo floating around in the cylinder. He sighs, knowing that the show is over and he’s done being a peeping tom for the night and ashes the last of his cigarette, almost itching for another after feeling the guilt from spying but wanting so badly to see more of her.

He ignores the tent in his shorts that’s been aching since he saw her in just a bra and panties strutting around, then sets his alarm clock for the ass crack of dawn thanks for school tomorrow.

—

Billy’s already dreaming of getting shot in the face before Max even enters the Camaro, knowing she’ll probably spout some bullshit about the neighbors, or how he doesn’t wait long enough for her to get ready, or scoff and roll her eyes at him once again for existing. Doesn’t even wanna think about how shitty the school is gonna be given how small this town is. He puts on his aviators and straightens his jacket as he starts the engine, which in turn starts to play his music to Billy’s pleasure and waits it out. After downing a cup of coffee and giving his mullet a good wash, including the cologne he likes to shove down his pants and behind his neck. He didn’t dare sneak a peek out side his window again, too weary that it was a close one getting caught seeing her change, as badly as he wishes to.

After what feels like a hundred lifetimes, his step sister finally joins him in the car and carelessly tosses her skateboard in the back, earning a glare from her big brother. They drive in silence, save for the rock music playing, and she looks out the window stubbornly not even wanting to look at him for the entire ride. To Billy’s surprise she mentions nothing about last night, doesn’t even hear a peep out of her until he turns into the liquor store down the street.

“Hey, what are you doing? School’s further down that way,” she points, annoyed at the hold up. She isn’t all too excited about the first day at Hawkins Middle either.

“Picking up smokes, stay here.” He doesn’t stay to hear her reply before he’s out, trudging the store to get his Marlboro’s. When he comes back out with two fresh packs, he isn’t prepared to see his neighbor obviously ready to head to school and out and about with a floppy haired boy and a girl with a sandy haired bob cut between them. 

His neighbor is impossibly cuter than last night, or maybe he’s just seeing her a little closer for the first time. She wears long shorts and a puffy vest, only a tee underneath as well as headphones that rest around her neck. With rings decorating her fingers and a black cuff bracelet, she hugs her arms over her chest then fixes her hair from her face before chuckling at something that was said between the trio. Billy sees them stroll into the coffee shop next door, and after contemplation he doesn’t go in to try to meet her or act like he wants another cup of coffee. Max had been pouting in the car still until she sees the three teens walk out of the coffee place, each holding a cup and sipping from it. Billy quickly starts up the car and pulls out of the parking spot as to not be seen as Max’s energy goes up.

“That’s her! Billy, that’s our neighbor. I wanna say hi,” Max doesn’t take no for an answer and rolls her window down before shouting.

“Hey Y/N!”

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Y/N!”

_Fuck._

“Hey shit bird, it’s my goddamn responsibility to take you to class on time. We’re already behind, let’s go. Say hi to your little friends later alright?” Billy wants to raise his voice to remind her that he’s in charge, but he can’t have Y/N hearing it either. Billy’s never wanted to vanish into thin air more than he does right now at this fucking moment. Why did he have to run out of cigarettes last night of all nights, in turn winding up at this shitty place of all drugstores, right where she happens to be. It just fucked him up to no end. God, he’s gonna have to get used to small towns.  
Max rolls her eyes, her signature for when she’s talking to her brother. “If you have time to get your gross cancer sticks, then I have time to say hi to the neighbor.”

With the call of her name once again she whips her head around, and a lovely smile spreads across her face. The two other teens next to her pause as they eye the source curiously that had been calling their friend Y/N’s name from the Camaro that looked like it was about to pull out and drive away.

“Max, hey! So good to see you,” she greets the younger girl warmly, offering as big of a hug as she can muster through the window of the car door. Billy is jealous that his twerp of a sibling is practically best friends with Y/N already, and if he wanted to hook up with her he’d have to deal with Max tagging along every time he wants to take her out. The redhead is perpetually delighted to see Y/N again after getting to know her last night. Her behavior changes instantaneously to something much more pleasant compared to her attitude just three minutes ago, acting as if she were trapped in the car waiting. Billy knows he’ll almost always end up getting whiplash from girls (especially bothersome little step sisters) and their unpredictable mood swings.

He’s waiting impatiently and feeling stuck in the drivers seat, and if he were to move the car an inch now he’d just look like a dick. He now has his head awkwardly hung as low as he can get away with casually, begging for at least some courage to muster up while he has the chance to make a good first impression on the girl he looked at. Too bad Maxine is hogging all her attention. The shaggy haired boy and the bob cut girl hesitantly walk up to the car after Y/N signals that it’s alright for them to come over.

“Max, these are my friends Steve and Robin,” she introduces, and they both offer their own hello’s. Y/N sticks her head further in the car as she speaks to Max, “we all went to Hawkins Middle and we’re not gonna lie to you, that place is shit,” Y/N emphasizes the curse word as Max snorts a laugh and sure, Billy wants to give a snicker too but holds it in as Y/N continues, “It’s a _total_ shitshow. But the silver lining is we’ve got your back across the street whenever you need it, okay?” She holds her hand out for a high five and Max accepts, still smiling wide. Billy feels his blood boil that he’s not getting any attention right now, but then it’s washed down with a sense of pride that his crush is actually not a horrible person this time. She gets along great with somebody she just met last night, and who’s four years younger for the matter. Usually girls acted catty towards his sister, and he let them to a certain extent. It was petty stuff until they wanted to hook up while he babysat, then he’d flip them the bird and tell them to fuck off.

“Oh, sorry guys this is my step brother Billy,” she reluctantly introduces with less enthusiasm than she had before, gesturing to him. Y/N, Robin, and Steve in unison all look at Billy because apparently before the conversation got to be about him he had ceased to fucking exist to these people.

And now Billy doesn’t know what the hell to do or say anymore he’s been zoning out nearly the entire interaction they’ve had.

Panicking about the short time he’d been given to figure out who he wants to be to her, does he want to be suave, does he want to be the one that doesn’t care, or does he want to just get it over with and tell her that he thinks she’s even prettier up close? Or that because of her he now has something to look forward to every night, gazing into her room, completely invading her privacy? No chance in hell.

Choosing probably the second worst option, he wants to not care. He thinks her weird chick friend and possible boyfriend with the ridiculous hair are rubbing him the wrong way, and it doesn’t help that they’re acting all buddy-buddy with his sister Maxine. With his mind made up on what attitude he wants to give, he pushes his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose to hide his eyes then spits out the window, not looking in their general direction as he mumbles a half-assed _sup._ Y/N nods politely, her eyes widening a bit at his nature before she speaks, sounding hesitant.

“Hey, got quite the ride here, Billy. Pretty cool,” Y/N comments somewhat meekly as she gestures to the vehicle.

Holy _shit_ she said his name.

Holy _shit_ she said she _likes_ his _car._

“Uh, thanks.” Billy licks his lips and dares to really look at her. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this unprepared in his life. She stares right back at him. Maybe a good one or two times a girl has made him speechless, but usually they’re naked when that happens. Max and Y/N share a look when Billy turns his gaze out the front window as if the clouds are the most interesting thing he could be looking at right now. With a pregnant pause, they say their goodbyes and two of Y/N’s friends only say nice meeting you to Max and they leave it at that. Y/N gets one last look at the blonde boy before waving goodbye, heading to their car.

“Thanks for almost ruining that for me,” Max mumbles, back to staring out the window and pouting like a petulant child. Billy wants to yell at her for ruining it for him, but doesn’t want Max to know about the window, or the hard on he got when he looked through it.

Billy chuckles like a menace as he takes off his aviators then shoves then in the glovebox, slamming it closed. Max flinches.

“Like you need any of _my_ help to ruin things.”

“Why can’t you just say hi like a normal person and not be a dick about it, huh?” She bites back, throwing her arms in the air. He catches her wrist just in time then squeezes to ensure she won’t break his hold, not enough to leave damage but enough to leave a warning.

“Hey! You _don’t_ get to talk to me that way. And try to stay away from high school kids. Don’t need to get in any shit from my dad because you’re being too friendly with the wrong people,” he releases her wrist and she dramatically rubs it as if she got hurt. Bullshit, Billy thinks. He knows when she’s hurt and when she’s just bitching out. She grabs her skateboard from the back, nearly hitting him in the face with one of the wheels when she takes it out, slamming the car door and skating away.

“Figures.” Billy shakes his head to himself, finding he attracted an audience with his distinctive car. He flashes a smile and shakes his keys in his hand as he catwalks past all the girls staring at him with their gum popping in their mouths.

It doesn’t take Billy long to haul up a herd of people that follow him around like dogs. He’s already gotten to know a few that he doesn’t really enjoy talking to but Tommy is a kiss ass and so is his girlfriend, Carol, which benefits him if he ever needs anything. Like more information about Y/N. He asks around about who runs this school, where to hang out. Tommy tells him that it was Steve Harrington before he got dumped by his girlfriend and soon started only hanging out with Robin and Y/N. _Huh,_ so now Y/N’s possibly going out with the highschool jock that “changed” for her.

“And who’s Y/N? Does Harrington fuck her?” Billy asks, feigning carelessness. As if the answer to his question isn’t the most important thing about this conversation. Tommy snorts in his face while picking on his meatloaf with a plastic spork, adjusting his letterman’s jacket while Billy furrows his brows at the freckled brunette.

“She’s just some chick, man. I dunno. Never even heard her talk before. She’s a nobody. So’s Harrington, and they’re not together. He couldn’t get any even if he payed for it,” he laughs at his own joke, still talking with his mouth full. Billy doesn’t show his relief, and has to agree with him about Harrington. Billy admits he did have a blast bullying him in PE for second period. He finds it pretty fun to shove him around and tease him.

He tries not to let what happened this morning affect his first day too much, keeping his overthinking at bay. He sees Steve and Y/N at their lockers talking in close proximity and for a second wonders why they aren’t a thing. Two sweethearts, one Bambi eyed fluffy haired boy and the gentle, angel faced girl of Hawkins that “doesn’t talk much” according to Tommy. Frankly, Billy sees them as the perfect Hallmark couple. From a distance the pair spot him through the crowd in the halls, but keep to themselves by avoiding any eye contact when he strolls passed. Sure, the blonde boy expected that from Harrington after gym class but from Y/N it made him feel a little different. Y/N didn’t seem like the type to hold grudges but she does seem like the type to be protective of her friends.

_“Silver lining is we got your back across the street whenever you need it, okay?”_

He remembers the words she told Maxine. She could just be playing nice, but way she delivered her promise made it sound genuine. No doubt that if she’s protective of a middle schooler she just met, she must really look out for her hubby King Steve after getting his heart stomped on and losing his title at school all in one go.

In the meantime Billy sticks to flirting with the sea of girls that attend Hawkins High. They gawk at his backside as he strides through the hallways acting oblivious, walking past the cliques of girls that have nothing better to do than giggle and stare. Sure, the attention he’s getting is great, Billy thinks it’s great fun making them stutter or sit up straighter around him. They think he doesn’t notice but it just gave his ego another stroke or two on top of what’s already there from all the ass he got back in California. He gets a few Hawkins girls’ numbers without even asking and pockets them, planning to use maybe one or two later if he’s worked up and sick of using his right hand while eyeing Pamela Anderson in his magazines or fucking his dirty socks. But he can’t deny that they’re stale, all only here for a good time and not a long time. He knows that they “like” him for his body and nothing else. In fact, the feeling is mutual.

Don’t get Billy wrong, he gets disgusted thinking about vulnerability or romance. But the idea of a ride or die partner, being thick as thieves with someone that gets him appeals to him a lot. Having a girl he could try all his weird fantasies with, try out all hers so it’s mutual. Billy knows he could do better than the easy ones he reeled in today. Someone with at least a speck of personality was almost nowhere to be found in the ones that really talk to him. They’re all just not Y/N.

Billy throws his denim jacket in the backseat and offers Patty Thompson and Maggie Smith a cigarette while they bicker about some stupid drama on their softball team. He really doesn’t give a shit, only occasional nods convince Patty and Maggie that he’s actually listening. After they decline his offer for a smoke saying that they don’t like the smell, he holds back a laugh at the face they make when he intentionally blows a cloud of smoke that surrounds them. Patty, the far more talkative one of the bunch, smiles at him and steps closer before she whispers in his ear.

_“Can I go to yours tonight?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: valiidpunkman


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr : valiidpunkman
> 
> sorry for taking a bit, I’m stuck a little on the 4th chapter but comments/kudos are a powerful motivator and I appreciate everything, so thank you very much:) 
> 
> warning(s): alcohol & smoking pot, this is more of her point of view besides Billy’s for a change.

“Dude, you should’ve been there. I was in the seventh circle of Hell with him grinding on me like that and calling me names, like, the entire period. He wouldn’t give it up. Even when I went to shower in the locker room. While I was _showering,_ Y/N!”

Y/N snorts a laugh and nearly does a spit take from her rum and Coke and Robin reacts similarly, both girls holding their stomachs and continuing to hoot and holler as the boy tells them what happened in gym class that day that got him so worked up when they met up for lunch at their usual. The drinking they’ve done has loosened them free of any filter they normally have, making them impossibly louder and rowdier than when they’re sober.

“It just blows my mind how that little sweet redhead girl is related to… well, related to _that,_ ” Steve says. Y/N shakes her head as she laughed at him.

“That’s because they’re not technically related, fuckass. I mean, like yeah, they’re growing up together and stuff, but they got different parents. Max told me all about what a hot mess he is,” Y/N tells them.

“Oh yeah. Emphasis on hot,” Robin raises her eyebrows and wiggles them at the girl sitting next to her. Y/N immedietely makes a face, scrunching up her little features before she gestures to the bag still sitting in Robin’s hands.

“If I were you I’d keep my slutty little mouth _shut,_ Buckley,” Y/N drunkenly scolds her, booping her on the nose before belching.

“Oh yeah? Gonna deny the sweet, hot chemistry between the sweaty mullet guy that bullied Steve in PE?” She fires back, playfully giving your knee a slap.

“Yes, in fact I am. That guy’s a fucking dick to his sister, and a nuisance to one of my friends. That’s a no go. Being hot doesn’t excuse it this time,” Y/N sighs. She knew he was attractive, recognized how cool his car is and that he’s right next door. But that didn’t mean she was gonna kiss his ass and forgive all that if she crushes on him a teensy bit. 

“And what’s all the hold up? C’mon, Steve’s clothes are going out of style waiting for you to light up,” she complains, kicking her feet as she gestures to the baggie waiting to be opened before Robin rolls her eyes then starts the task.

“Um, Steve’s clothes were already out of style?” Robin says back. Steve rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore her playful jabs, then listens as the girls continues to trash talk Billy, Y/N’s new neighbor, also his new gym buddy.

“Anyway. Sounds like he’s devoted to making you feel like shit. That takes _dedication,_ man. Who just follows somebody around a whole class and taunts them the day they met?” Y/N asks, clumsily stripping to her bathing suit while making sure to keep her vest fastened around her torso before lowering herself to dangle her painted toes in the lukewarm water of Steve’s pool. 

The three teens chose this weekend’s hangout to be Steve’s, considering that his parents are always on business trips and leave pretty good stacks of cash for their son to stay fed and entertained. Oh, and the righteous pool that sits in his backyard, which is where the group’s usual spot to talk about the latest news while drinking Mr. Harrington’s liquor, or smoking the weed that Robin gets from her cousin Beth that has what Robin refers to as “outlets.” They started ditching all of Tommy’s or any other popular high school kid’s parties as soon as they ostracized Steve because he refused to tolerate being stepped on anymore. And the infamous memory of Nancy dumping him in the bathroom while she whines, drunk off her ass, calling him bullshit and pathetically trying to scrape the red spill off of her white costume. Y/N remembers it all, holding him while he nearly drank himself sick and even had to lend him her scrunchie so he could tie his hair back while he threw up. But that’s just what friends were for. Steve still thinks about her, he doesn’t want to admit it, but Y/N and Robin have helped him go through all of the stages of the breakup. Y/N invited him to start hanging outside of school and soon during class or a free period, and that’s when there wasn’t ever a time you didn’t see them together.

Robin has been a fixture in Y/N’s life starting in grade school and sticking through all of high school. Robin adored her because she laughed at her sarcasm, empathized with her being misunderstood from the rest of her peers alike, and she didn’t shun her when she came out about liking girls. Of course, that wasn’t brought to the attention to Steve until one day he told Y/N that he thought he might ask her out and for some advice, only receiving a howl of laughter in response with no explanation. Confused and hurt, Steve eventually got over it when Robin finally came clean, confessing all her daydreams and fantasies of fingering Tammy Thompson under the bleachers from freshman year. Y/N wasn’t going to spill the beans without Robin’s O.K, so she just left that part up to her. They each understand each other, and trust one another more than anybody else at school. And they take turns babysitting the dorks at Hawkins Middle.

“Yeah, dingus. It obviously means something, people don’t do that unless he’s trying to send some kind of message. You know, like… oh! Like _get the hell out of my school_ or _let’s have a dick measuring contest!_ Could even be trying to steal your old title you know, back when you were a douchebag,” Robin explains, her hiccups often interrupting and giving the other two a hard time following along. Y/N found more wine coolers in one of the millions of cabinets in Steve’s kitchen and flicked the cap off, taking a swig before offering some to her friends. Both accepted, feeling even lighter than before and deciding to take a dip in the pool they’ve been in front of the past hour.  
Robin has since finished rolling their joints for them, since Steve or Y/N cannot find it in them to figure out how, and adding the final touch of licking the paper to stick. Grabbing the lighter and lifting it to the edge, she takes the first hit and holds it in her lungs before a cough interrupts. Passing it to Y/N, they each give it back and forth, repeating until it’s nearly gone. Steve takes the last of it, knowing he’s limited to what the bare minimum he can handle since he’s the girls’ ride home.  
After Steve’s eyebrows furrowed at the both of them, he realized he forgot that not all of Billy’s teasing included the King Steve nicknames or his old alter ego, but something else that didn’t make any sense to him.

“No no no, some of the shit he said wasn’t even about me. That was kind of the freaky part. It was about Y/N, or us, like he thought we were — y’know, doing stuff. Messing around.” Steve explained.

Now that catches Y/N’s attention.

“Wait, hold on. _What?_ ”

“I didn’t tell you? Well fuck, I left out the creepiest part. He never ever shut up about it, like a broken record,” Steve goes on. “He made fun of me for being your ‘gone soft’ boyfriend and that I turned bitch for you, and asked about how ‘ _good_ ’ you are. Some gnarly ass shit, right?” he exclaims. Y/N feels her heart start beating faster in her chest at the fact that Billy brought her up and asked about how quote-on-quote “good” she is to her best friend. It’s been water under the bridge before when they get mixed up for being a couple, but this time it’s never affected her quite so much. Why would Billy care?

Robin jumps in first, splashing Y/N and Steve and all the concrete that surrounds it before coming up for air. She grins and wipes the wet hair that clings to her forehead. Y/N still sits prettily on the edge, water up to her knees and a drink in her hand. Her eyes have grown red and low.

“That might have to do with him seeing you guys hang out together and getting obsessed with you like the first day he gets here,” Robin points to Y/N as Y/N scoffs. Guys don’t look at her unless they want something, and surprisingly it’s never her body, which is actually something she’s quite grateful for. Instead it’s miscellaneous things like homework assignments, help for cheating on a test, or anything academic. But Y/N didn’t see Billy in any of her classes so she wonders what exactly he could want. She has nothing to give to him. Granted, it could just be him fucking with more people because he can, and pissing in people’s cereal seems to be his thing.

“Jesus, what ever happened to standards? That asshole got to go home with Patty Thompson the first day he gets to Hawkins, and I get nothing!” Steve whines.

“Wait _what?_ ”

“In the parking lot. Her and Maggie were like, all over his dick, dude. Unfair.”  
Y/N stiffens, unwilling to imagine Billy getting desperately sought after by two of Hawkin High’s designated hot girls. She tries to shove her jealousy down, knowing that envying girls she could never be like gets her nowhere good.

“Who knows. Maybe he actually knows how to make a girl come,” Robin comments with a laugh that says I doubt that.

Steve gets a hilarious panicked look on his face before he starts rambling. “Shit, do I? Oh my god, you guys, how do I know if Nancy came when I first got with her? Oh shit. Shit shit sh-“  
“If you touched her magic button over and over then she spasm’d and made like, some porny noise, then I guess. But if she screamed and wailed around, that’s like, basically textbook faking it.” Robin says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, thwacking Steve in the face with water. Steve then starts describing everything Nancy did the night he took her virginity in detail as if it happened yesterday. Robin interrupts way too late, saying he needs to let her go and forget it, that it’s even better if he couldn’t make her finish. She didn’t deserve anything Steve gave her.  
“God, what time is it? I need, I need to get home,” Y/N mumbles, trying to rub her eyes to make them open wide again if she’ll have to deal with coming home to her parents and baby brother.

“I’ll go check.”

“Shit, Y/N it’s eleven thirty. What time did you have to get home again?”

“Ten. _Fuck! God_ I’m gonna be in deep shit!”

Y/N holds her head in agony, knowing where this leads to every time she stays out too long.  
“Hey, it’s fine. You’re gonna be O.K. Just get your stuff on, you still look pretty out of it but that could pass for sleepy, then just say you fell asleep at my place. Boom! Crisis averted. Right?” Steve assures, helping you gather your bag up as you helplessly shove your pants up your legs, leaving your belt undone.

“Jesus dingus, they already know what we do when we’re here super late. Remember what happened last time? She’s gonna be in deep shit,” Robin scolds the boy as she gets out to dry herself off and throw all her clothes on.

Y/N doesn’t want to be reminded of last time.

“O.K, it’s fine, it’s cool. We’re just gonna Speedy Gonzales outta here, then just see if they believe the falling asleep thing? That’s all I got.”  
Y/N is still shaken up, but knows that freaking out won’t do her any favors. “It’s — fine, alright? I’ll say I fell asleep. Let’s just get out of here.”

—

The drive is a daunting ten minutes back to her house, Y/N in the front seat with Steve driving and Robin in the back. Y/N’s facial expression is frozen to worrying about what will happen when she gets home. She needs to find a way out of this if they’re waiting for her to sheepishly tiptoe through the front door again. Once they get there, they get a short moment of laughter when they spot Patty Thompson doing her walk of shame from the neighbors out to the street, seeming as though Billy took what he wanted then showed her the door. Didn’t offer her a ride, if that.

“Shit, he really did a number on Patty,” Steve laughs, looking at her disheveled appearance and messy demeanor. Dare the teens think she’s even limping. Robin looks over and sees Y/N actually grinning at the pathetic sight.

“ _There’s_ that smile, it’s finally back! Now go in there and get ‘em,” she pats your back encouragingly, earning a forced smile in return from Y/N.

“Want us to wait here until you’re inside?” Steve asks, putting the car in park and putting a comforting hand to Y/N’s shoulder, looking her in the eye for any sign of hesitance.

“Nah, I’ll think of a plan. S’cool, and thank you guys again, yunno. For the great night,” Y/N finishes lamely, smiling as she gives them both a squeezing hug. Robin raises an eyebrow at her and offers her one last drag of her joint. She looks at it and laughs, what the hell, right? After the three pass it around three or more hits, the car is filled with thick smoke clouding each of their cheeky faces. Steve shouts when Y/N goes to open the window, we’re _hotboxing,_ Y/N!

“Shut up, we’ve had more than enough,” Robin laughs as Y/N’s mood changes significantly, now not really giving a shit what her parents do to reprimand her for having a good time with her friends on a Friday.

“Alright alright, I’ll catch ya guys later. I’m — I’m good, I swear,” she tries opening her eyes and then just forgets about it, leaving the other two in the car as she strolls through the back, without a care in the world with her chin up high and her shoulders straight. Fuck her parents, they don’t need to be the fun police tonight, she thinks, before going up to her front door and finding it locked already. For a moment she forgets she missed curfew, meaning house is locked up and the lights are all out. Letting out a frustrated “ _ugh_ ” sound, she looks around for a way in as if she were a stranger ready to break in. Y/N suddenly looks up at her window from the driveway, and devilishly smirks at her new fool proof plan. She mindlessly spouts to herself about how genius she is as she struggles to get her feet to cooperate with her mind, kicking the side of the house harmlessly as she tries climbing up to her room.

“Fuck me, goddammit. Movies make this shit look easy,” she mumbles, her voice straining. As if she didn’t just get stoned in the car on the way over here, therefor hindering her performance to climb. The smell of cigarette smoke fills her nostrils and she cringes, wondering where the hell it’s coming from but not taking the time to look. She tries and fails to get higher up, soon works up all she has and gives her all with one final attempt at a thrust upward, getting a better hold on the house before she finally reaches her destination with much discomfort.

“ _Fuck yeah._ Thank God I leave you open,” she sighs tiredly, talking to her own window still grinning at nothing. She made it. Hell yeah, screw her parents, screw anyone that’s ever doubted her at that. She falls through the spacious window, face planting first to her bed, thankfully the soft squishy bed right there to help her stick the landing. Successful and proud that she made it without a peep, she puts her arms behind her head and smirks in triumph, before deciding she should probably shed her day clothes and get into something more comfortable. She boosts herself up before helplessly clawing at her pants with a jump and snorting at how her pants just stick to her thighs. She unzips her vest second, and her shirt and bra are flung off and thrown to the floor next. Deciding that a little music on low won’t hurt, the walls in her home are thick enough to mask some noise, _The Smiths_ begins to play when she slaps her stereo on.

Y/N, sat back on her bed, completely relaxed and free of harm. She puts away all the bullshit she’ll have to worry about tomorrow, like explaining where she was, or having to lie and say she came home after they fell asleep. All of that doesn’t matter now. Right now is Y/N’s time. Yeah, it’s Y/N time, she smirks before turning reaching to turn her stereo up a couple notches higher before Tears For Fears starts to play. She lays back down and lowers her hand and teases herself through her panties. Everything feels so much better when she’s high, _especially_ this.

—

“Was waiting for you to come ‘round,” Billy whispers to himself, peeking out the window and delighted to see Y/N almost falling out of a car that apparently dropped her off. Patty just left after their escapades. He got bored after their third round, and she got exhausting, talking on and on about school gossip. Billy made sure to leave his window shades open hoping Y/N would get a glimpse of what she’s missing, what he could be giving her. But she wasn’t there all night. Until now. Billy tries to ignore the fact that it’s Harrington, shoving away the anger that he gets all her time and Billy only has little moments like these. Y/N looks disoriented, and he wonders why she can’t walk normal. _Was she hurt?_ Did Harrington fucking drop her off and let her go up by herself? His blood boils at that, but it softens back up when he sees how cute she looks pouting and mumbling to herself. He can’t make out exactly what she’s saying, but it might as well be gibberish. He lights up his favorite Marlboro’s, taking a long drag and smiles when he blows it out, the cloud going out the window and fading to nothing in the night. He sees her get frustrated as she tries opening the door, then palming her face in agitation. She was locked out of her own house. Billy doesn’t understand, thinking Y/N’s perfect family would never forget about their precious, perfect girl and leave her outside locked out. However, the show gets weirder.

Billy’s eyes widen and he scrambles to hide his head low, seeing her climb up to her room just a few feet away from Billy’s window. His stupid cigarette smoke has trailed to her and he sees her react, flailing her hand around to swoosh the stench away. She doesn’t look back to investigate the source, thankfully. He gets worried at seeing her nearly fall down, knowing it would be a long way down and a break to her neck. But he remains stubbornly looking on from the comfort of his room, seeing that she made it up alright. She’s happier tonight, and it makes the blonde boy uncontrollably smile around the cigarette between his lips. Dare he say she even acts drunk, clumsily stripping her clothes off and laughing at something. His cock stirs in his pants at the sight, and bulges through his boxers when her body is put on display just for him.

Y/N turns on her stereo before shoving her hand down her cute panties, biting her lip and holding her chest as Billy scrambles to do the same. He sheds his boxers as fast as he can, not wanting to miss a single second of this beautiful moment, and thumbs at his tip that’s gonna he leaking soon, really soon. Billy throws all morals out the window, not giving a shit about privacy or rules or anything. He just wants Y/N so goddamn bad, and he _has_ her, right here.

“Atta girl,” he licks his lips as he copies her, speeding up his strokes as she’s doing the same. Her legs are spread just for him, her fingers going to work on herself through her panties, and yeah he got off not too long ago but that’s nothing compared to this. She isn’t totally naked, but he sees her naked chest and long legs, and only half of her face can be seen.

Billy’s breathing is stuttering, he forgets about anything and everything, he doesn’t give a fuck about Patty, or any of the other girls at school. They’re stale. They’re _easy,_ they’ve got fucking _nothing_ on this girl in front of him. He’s never been this hard in his life. She’s really feeling it too, smiling so goddamn much, and why is she so happy? Not that he’s complaining, but it’s just slightly out of character from the meek, serious little thing she usually presents herself to be.

“Yeah, keep goin’ sweetheart,” Billy whispers breathlessly as if she were right here with him, doing it for him. He loses his mind when he sees her come, her little spasms and her mouth opening and turning to a grin, sated. He follows her lead, going impossibly faster and blowing his load and making a mess of his stomach and the sheets. His giddy energy is then replaced with a satisfied hum of post-self giving bliss. He missed her all night, thinking Patty might be an easy replacement, but she didn’t even halfway interest him. In the window, Y/N gets up to turn off her stereo then her lamp, her movements much slower and clumsier than before. Billy does the same, ashing his smoke after one last hit, then doing a half-assed job of wiping up the mess he made and layed back with his arms behind his head. Preparing to get a better sleep than he’s had in weeks, months maybe, he stares at the ceiling pensively and wondering just what kind of trouble he’s getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discontinued. read my other stuff if you want


End file.
